Nanako
Do NOT 'edit if you are not StrawberryMaiden except to fix grammatical errors. If you must for any other reason, please ask or inform me beforehand. Spoilers are inevitable, proceed if you have played the original game or know what there is to know. Otherwise, it is better to do that first. DISCLAIMER: Before you freak out, Nanako is not a dateable character, nor is there any romance involved with her. I may be a fan of DDLC, but i have morals. Appearance Nanako has long, blonde hair that is usually kept up in twintails by two, blue over-sized ribbons. She typically is seen wearing the former school uniform, uwabaki shoes with blue-tips and knee-high socks, along with the skirt. However, Nanako does not wear a blazer for unknown reasons. She is the shortest in the literature club, primarily due to her age. She has teal blue eyes, sharing similarity with Sayori's. As her casual outfit, she is seen wearing a long, white plain t-shirt, a pink skirt with a white frill on the tip, a heart necklace, white socks and black slippers. She also has a white belt with a bow sewn on the front around her hips. Personality Despite being very nearly a Child Prodigy, she is very childish and assumes things easily, sometimes even getting herself into trouble. Nanako has a very "get it done" personality, panicking that the festival will be less than desired as she spent hours managing and helping prepare clubs. Her mannerisms are exaggerated, being a very cheerful girl but also somewhat a pessimist. Her nervousness and anxiety is what controls her. When something gets out of hand, the only thing she thinks she can do is run out of the room and try to disaffiliate herself with the situation, even shown to have been crying and almost pleading for Natsuki and Yuri to stop arguing on Day 2. At times, she can be pressuring, almost to the point of being annoying. For example, telling Yuri if the decorations aren't done by the festival, it'll be a disaster. This is the main attribute which drives people away from her, along with her ecstatic personality-trait. It's also been shown that it is hard for her to take a compliment. Relationships '''Monika ' Monika is the president of the club, and Nanako treats her as such. They are very close, As she had visited a few times before to review the club and help Monika with getting new members, since it was only as expected because it was what the headmaster (her father) asked for her to do with newer clubs. Nanako is often more serious around Monika, being afraid to possibly disappoint her after having come this far. Not to mention, she sees Monika as a big sister figure, so it becomes all much more important to her nonetheless. '''Sayori Nanako appreciates Sayori's bubbly personality, which results in her being somewhat clingy. They aren't very close, but they do talk a lot, Sayori typically starting the conversation. Nanako likes when she can teach Sayori a thing or two. There was never much to their acquaintance in Act 1 or 4. Yuri Nanako thinks Yuri needs to get out of her shell, continuously attempting to start conversations with her and trying to get Yuri to be more involved. Nanako and Yuri are friends, knowing that she still feels awkward about having a child in the club throughout Act 1 and 2. Since Nanako wants her to be more open, she thinks it's only fair if she's more open with Yuri too, showing her more playful side when she's around her, taking Yuri's shyness as more challenge than trait. Natsuki They don't talk often, but when they do, it's usually when they need to cooperate with eachother, such as talking about plans for the festival. Nanako checks up on Natsuki once in a while, just to make sure she isn't lonely, which caused them to form a slight bond with eachother. Other than that, they don't know eachother well. The Protagonist Nanako immediately takes a liking to him, greeting him with automatic excitement as he enters the clubroom. She tries to make him feel welcome in the club, alongside Monika. What she thinks of him in the near-on future though depends on his actions, and cannot just be predicted here. Before Joining Before the club, Nanako wasn't very close to her father despite being considered an "Above Average" child. Once she made it to high school as the young age she was and is, they drifted farther apart, only speaking when her father thought he had to. As the headmaster, he gave her the task to check on clubs and ready them for the festival to make sure they are not less than impressive. She agreed, and found the Literature Club. At first, to her, the club was just another.. well, club. It wasn't anything special to her, all she needed was to respect her father's wishes or so she thought. There, she met Monika. Feeling shy, they had a conversation, Nanako brought up what she was doing, and why. Monika understood, and they began sorting things out, like tactics to draw more students and get members, as there were none at the time. Flyers, Mentions in conversation, whatever really came to mind. They were having a lot of fun discussing it, until eventually, Nanako had to return back. She panicked, having spent all of her time in the Literature Club rather than visiting others before it was too late. Once she brought the news to her father, he said he was ashamed of her, exclaiming that the festival was coming up, and too fast to be hanging around. He said she didn't deserve a mother, as he was getting married once again. Nanako blamed Monika, suddenly growing a disliking toward her because her father had been brutal and insulting. Nanako teared up, upset because of what her father had said to her. She didn't want to go back to the Literature Club. Of course, she had to go back, still wanting to respect her father's wishes and to change his mind. However, when she got to the club, she saw a girl and Monika interacting with eachother cheerfully. Nanako observed her, the girl had coral pink hair with a red bow on top, the unbuttoned blazer couldn't have distracted anyone from how messy her hair was. Nanako was extremely excited, wanting to break in there and give Monika a big hug, but she already knew Monika could do this on her own, and left. Over the time being, she saw Monika getting more club members. A tall, purple-haired girl, and a short, pink-haired one. Nanako was so happy for her, seeing the development and growth for the club ever since she first came in. She decided to go to the club for the last time, for her father at least. This time, as a new member! The game begins 2 weeks after Nanako joins; making her the most recent member before the Protagonist. Act 2 Reactions Note; I may write about Act 1 and Act 4 in the future, however, due to the amount of writer's block that is suddenly on me, this is all i can find to get out. I hope you all understand. (May also write more for this part too) In Act 2, When Monika brings the Protagonist to the club, Nanako doesn't greet him. He acknowledges this, saying "There's a short, "moe" girl sitting in a desk by the corner, but she doesn't seem to get up, not even give a wave." as her sprite appears on screen with a neutral expression. It's not until Yuri brings up what she likes to read when she actually says something, her sprite glitching beforehand; "Horror freaks me out!", this is the same thing she says in Act 1. On Day 2, if you write a poem for Natsuki, she will critique your poem and then say; "You know.. there's been this weird atmosphere in the club since Monika left and found you the other day!" "It's like everything suddenly changed.. And it's kinda been scaring me, Hehe." "Monika's been kinda weird, sometimes she's staring at the wall for no reason, and she has been doing that until you entered the clubroom.." "And it's like that with Natsuki, too!" "Natsuki had to get a breath of fresh air from this, and i can understand why.." "It just feels.. weird, i guess." "And for Yuri, it's like she wants to breathe all this poison gas in!" "I've tried talking to Monika about this, but she seems confused- and i don't want to be mean- but oblivious to it too.." "She even.. She even insulted me." "That's why i didn't talk to you for almost the entire time you were there yesterday, and i'm sorry for that, but.." "It just doesn't feel the same like when i first joined, in fact, it feels very different.. Maybe it's just the anxiety of a new member, but i was always so excited when Monika started getting her own.." "So.. i don't understand why it'd affect me now." "I could just not know what i'm talking about.." "Do you think something is wrong too?" Then, the player is given a yes-or-no choice. If the player chooses yes, a glitching noise is made, and it returns to the "Who should i show my poem to next?" screen, completely skipping Nanako's poem. If the player chooses no, the text and music will pause for a moment, then she'll say; "Yeah! You're probably right!" The music continues. "Nothing can be wrong, we're happy here!" "Thanks for telling me how you feel about it.." "Do you wanna read my poem now?" - In Natsuki's and Yuri's argument, Nanako does not get involved. Simply being a bystander as she watches. After the argument, her sprite comes up on screen as a horrified expression, likely due to what Yuri had supposedly said to Natsuki. - On Day 3, no matter who you write a poem for, she will say this; "Yuri's been acting weird." "Or is it just me?" "Hehe, i don't know, but.." "She isn't the same." "After what she said the other day, i knew she couldn't be the same!" "I keep trying to ask Monika about this, but she keeps insulting me, saying i should just leave.." "She could just be having a bad day or something, so i haven't been paying much attention, but.." "It kinda hurts.." "Anyway, Yuri couldn't stop talking about you." "T-That's not the problem! Don't worry!" "I meant.. it's kind of.. obsessive." "She was at her desk, waiting." "Waiting for you is the only likely option, i doubt she really had anything to wait for that day." "..." "Actually.. What am i talking about? I don't remember a single thing." "You should go talk to someone else, like Monika. She's the only reasonable one to talk to." "Maybe you should just ignore me," Nanako's face becomes stressed out. "I'll be fine." It returns to the "Who should i show my poem to next?" screen, and her poem is skipped. - WIP. Sorry, writer's block is hitting me too hard to continue, :( don't be upset, though. Soon enough, you guys will get a whole page! (That isn't a WIP.) Category:Original Characters